Talk:Island
IT'S BEAUTIFUL IT'S ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL --Shnowshner200 (talk) 17:15, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : :/ link=User_Talk:Starrysock|TALK 18:18, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : ...Ooookay... ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:59, November 23, 2014 (UTC) : ALL DA PRITTY COMPOS RIGHT?!?!?! Lol ;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 21:07, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :: What the heck, RDB?! Where did you come from? ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:27, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :: *shrug* Earth. Where else? Unless you mean metaphorically, then the answer would have to be "from a darn long break of inactivity around here". ;P Anyway, seems like I haven't missed terribly much all things considered. Maybe, what?-, one rather helpful update? *shrug* Not terribly much at all. I did notice that "Shi-Sen-Sho" thing-mah-jig they added to the site. Gotta say I like it better than that Cross Virus thing-mah-jig. I like it much better than Cross Virus. I just hope it doesn't take too many updates away from Stick Ranger. Is there anything much other than that that I missed? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:59, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Metaphorical question. ::Nothing too major, excluding this Global Navigation bar that looks stupid. Besides that, I've been doing the pages one at a time. I'm now at Mist Grove 3! ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::"take too many updates away from Stick Ranger"... :::SR isn't the only game people play on Dan-Ball, you know? file:xparasite gif.gif 00:11, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::The Powder Games aren't the only ones, either. :::Yeah, but it's the only one that is continuously updated. Both Powder Games are done, and it seems like ha55ii wants to stall, knowing that he'll have to continue on with it eventually. ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:19, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Stick Ranger is in a class entirely it's own. It might be on Dan-Ball, but you don't clump it together with "Dan-Ball games". It's "Stick Ranger". >;P Though yeah, ha66ii might be taking a break from Stick Ranger for one to avoid having updating it become monotonous, and for another so when (s)he (forgot what gender ha66ii is) does return to updating it, (her/his) ideas will be better quality. Better to wait a while for a good quality update (or possibly plain wow-worthy quality update) than to get the update quickly but have it just be "another update" (or even possibly have to shake your head just slightly at the quality of it). As for that Global Navigation bar... yeah, it can just navigate itself back to whatever dim light bulb it came from. That, or learn to match color schemes from wiki to wiki and lose a little weight. We don't need it taking up quite that much of the tops of our browser screens, plus white doesn't look that bright on everything. ;P Anyway. "Metaphorical question." Love dat smexy flat retort. >;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:22, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think ha66ii's male. ::: "Love dat smexy flat retort." MONOTONITY FTW! ::: But yes, I can understand that ha66ii wouldn't want Stick Ranger to be monotonous, but I'm not sure how he's scheduling the game updates now, as I last made the note that "Stick Ranger is very likely to have an update after an update of Monster Box." However, I'm not sure if that game has been decommissioned or not. I know CV, PG2, and probably Lim Rocket are, but I wonder if the scheduling has become sporadic... ::: And about the Global Navigation Bar, I think they had a better idea, but someone might have hit the light with their head and this came out of it. ( Omega16)(Talk) 21:21, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't know who decided that the "Big White Bar" should be on all Wikia wikis, but at least I can change that with my personal CSS and JS at the mean time (It looks OK after the customizations, I found codes to change it back to a correct colour scheme and then make the avatar square). But if they push it out after the test just as is, I'll probably do something about it. Ivan247Talk Page 23:31, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::You guys need to remember, Dan-Ball is just a hobby for ha55ii (I forget exactly where it's said), and he doesn't have to update anything. Therefore, I doubt he has a cleverly arranged scheme to avoid updating SR by updating other games. Besides, SR is not some kind of godly Dan-Ball game far superior to everything (it's just another DB game, just like everything else on Dan-Ball). Some people may think so, but it's a matter of opinion. The simple fact is, some people don't like SR. I myself am not fond of it. It's not exactly fair to dedicate a game-website to one game just because a certain percentage of users like it. In my opinion, I like Powder Game and Powder Game 2 better, but I don't complain that an update was "stolen" by another game. Why? Because I know not all people like Powder Game, and I don't regard it as the only game on Dan-Ball. The same applies to SR ;) :::... :::Also, what's up with "ha66ii?" file:xparasite gif.gif 00:21, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::ha55ii has something for the number "666" in Stick Ranger. So me and a few others have taken to calling him "ha66ii", though I suppose going by technical means we should be calling him "ha666ii" for the inside joke. Meh. One extra button press, and the two-two-two pattern looks nicer anyway. ;P ... (Wait. "666"? Oh boy. Hell 6 might have it in for us). :::Anyway, ha66ii probably wouldn't have Dan-Ball as a hobby if he didn't enjoy it. So, he's probably working on parts of his hobby that are currently more fun and interesting for him than Stick Ranger at the moment. That's what we were getting at with the "avoid updating SR to avoid having updating it become monotonous" thing. He still wants to program games on his free time, just not SR at this particular moment. (Quick shout-out to those of you reading this conversation years after "this particular moment"). ;P Besides that I guess there is something to be said about the fact that Dan-Ball is a game site. It's only fair that all games receive updates now and again. Having said that, I'm also going to say that I still think SR is in a league of it's own. >;P :::"MONOTONITY FTW!" ...? Yeah, monotony F***s The World with it's sheer awesomeness. I know "FTW" is supposed to mean "For The Win", but you don't spell "WTF" backwards without somebody out there somewhere thinking up a phrase with the same general meaning that uses everybody's favorite cuss word for the "F". Plus what with how close that misspelling of yours came to "monotontitty". (; :::There's JS and CSS to alter this ugly thing at the top of my browser screen? May I know where I can obtain this JS and CSS please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:44, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::I thought it was to refer to the word "monotone"... ( Omega16)(Talk) 12:52, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::"Monotony" refers to the word "monotone". Neither "monotonity" or "monotontitty" are actual words. I was just trying out a monotonous joke. (; Guess that's not my style. >;P RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) The pages of my personal CSS and JS. You can copy the contents to your own personal CSS and JS (either this wiki only or all Wikia wikis). For details please look at this page. The JS makes various aesthetic changes to the bar to make its colors match with the wiki (Ignore the top part about NullEdit and Purge buttons, only the remaining part matters). The CSS changes the search bar colours (I tweaked the colours just for DB wiki, you may want to make the CSS local), makes the avatar square and shrinks its size. I wanted to publish this design to the wiki but cannot because it violates the ToU (but I read the ToU and I don't think this is violating any of the rules...). Wikia is collecting information on the new bar in this experiment which ends in January so I suggest removing these codes if the bar is decided to be abandoned. Ivan247Talk Page 08:00, December 18, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: OK, I think all global nav and new design issues and comments should go to this page. Ivan247Talk Page 08:12, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Remember, guys: ^Low quality, but is self-explanatory to my comment about it. ( Omega16)(Talk) 12:47, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : So it was Peter who had the idea for the nav bar... IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW!!! Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 22:07, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : *explodes* Omega16(Talk) 22:18, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Ivan! Now that bar actually at least looks good. (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC)